The Race Against Time
by KsE
Summary: A deadly race against time, Sailor Gold has to try to find her companion to save the world from getting taken over... would she have to risk her life?


Disclaimer's Note: I do not own the Senshi's; Sailor Gold is currently mines and Soldier of the Seasons, who also owns Sailor Silver. The two stories aren't related in any way, well not a lot. Her sister's name is Erika, pronounced Eh-Rei-Ka.  
  
The Race Against Time  
  
Chapter 1: Ready, Steady, Go.  
  
My name is Sailor Gold, also known as Yanyan; this is my story when I found out my true identity.  
  
I shifted my feet as I walked home alone; I walked into the woods, a short cut to get to my house.  
  
"Wait up!" Someone shouted behind me, I looked over my shoulder, it was my twin sister Erika, she ran up to me.  
  
"Hey Erika," I said walking on again, I brushed my hand through my long black hair, Erika had a nice long brown hair which ended just above her knees, she was about 5 foot 2, while I stood at 5 foot 7.  
  
"Hello Yanyan! How are you?" She asked me.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to go to the bookstore, I need to get a book," I said, Erika nodded.  
  
"I'll see you back at home! See you!" Erika said walking on, I ran in the opposite direction.  
  
I went into the bookshop, and started scanning my eyes for the book I want.  
  
"Looking for this book Miss Kogane?" Someone said behind me, I jumped up nearly hitting my head on the ceiling.  
  
I turned around, it was the shopkeeper I grinned at him, "Thanks Mr. Kinomoto," I said bowing, I took the book from his paying him the correct amount, I put the book into my shoulder bag and started walking into the quiet woods, my black hair swished behind me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bush, I stopped dead in my tracks, "Who's there?"  
  
Without warning a glass figure jumped out at me, I leaped backwards, the glass figure had springy arms, I sweat dropped.  
  
It's arms wrapped around my neck squeezing it, suddenly a white figure ran past, head butting into the glass figure, I blinked, it was a unicorn.  
  
"No way," I whispered, it was a unicorn.  
  
The unicorn neighed loudly, tossing its mane, "Come here little one," it said to me, yes it spoke to me.  
  
"Me?" I said slowly.  
  
The unicorn nodded impatiently, head butting the glass figure which shattered.  
  
I walked forward slowly and cautiously.  
  
To speed things up, the unicorn walked towards, me and stopped, so I stopped as well, we heard a rustle in the bush, the unicorn tossed its head and above his horn a pen fell on the floor.  
  
"Pick up the pen and shout Golden Age Power, Make Up!" The unicorn said urgently.  
  
"It's stupid, but oh well, here it goes," I mumbled, I cleared my throat and shouted, "Golden Age Power, Make Up!"  
  
I felt the changes in me, automatically I threw the pen with a clock on the top in the air, it started spinning and glowed red.  
  
I reached up and grabbed the pen drawing a golden circle above her head, some golden liquid showers around me creating my fuku, I had gold glove endings, a golden skirt, I had some gold high heels on, the ribbons on my high heels criss-crossed up my leg ending just above my knee, a red ribbon appeared on my back, and one on my chest.  
  
My hair fanned out automatically showing my gold heart earrings, at the roots of my black hair, it turns gold and wraps itself into a French plait, my pen was now spinning automatically above my head, I reach up and spread my arms apart and the pen grows into a staff with a clock at the top, it's gold with a red spiral reaching to the top.  
  
I gasped and looked at myself, "Who are you?" I asked the unicorn, I added, "And most importantly who am I?"  
  
"You are Sailor Gold, I shall explain everything later," The unicorn said solemnly.  
  
I nodded and braced myself for the fight.  
  
"YANYAN! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Erika screamed up the stairs, I sat bolt up.  
  
"It's just a dream," I murmured, I realized that I was sweating; I got out of bed and got dressed for school.  
  
My day at school passed slowly, I was too curious about my dream.  
  
I walked home alone, I entered the woods, suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder, and it was my sister.  
  
"Hey Erika," I grumbled, something hit my mind, "I'll see you at home, I want to see if they have a book in the store, I've been looking for it for ages," I said I ran to the bookstore.  
  
I looked for the book I wanted by the famous singer Utada Hikaru, "Looking for this Miss Kogane?" I jumped and hit my head off the low ceiling, I rubbed my head.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kinomoto," I said he laughed as I handed him the money.  
  
"If you keep growing, you'll never fit in here!" He said laughing, I grinned and walked off.  
  
I walked into the woods again, "This seems familiar," I murmured to myself, I heard a rustle in the bush, I widened my eyes and leaped back before a glass figure crashed into me, "A glass figure with springy arms," I said, this my exactly from my dream.  
  
I tried to leap back as I felt the glass figure's springy arms wrap around my neck squeezing it.  
  
Suddenly the unicorn head butted the glass figure, the Unicorn tossed its head and the pen appeared above its head and fell on the ground, I nodded.  
  
"Golden Age Power, Make Up!" I shouted.  
  
I threw the pen in the air, it started spinning and glowed red.  
  
I reached up and grabbed the pen drawing a golden circle above my head, some golden liquid showers around me creating my fuku, I had gold glove endings, a golden skirt, I had some gold high heels on, the ribbons on my high heels criss-crossed up my leg ending just above my knee, a red ribbon appeared on my back, and one on my chest.  
  
My hair fanned out automatically showing my gold heart earrings, at the roots of my black hair, it turns gold and wraps itself into a French plait, my pen was now spinning automatically above my head, I reach up and spread my arms apart and the pen grows into a staff with a clock at the top, it's gold with a red spiral reaching to the top.  
  
I was Sailor Gold; I turned to the unicorn, "What should I do?"  
  
Some rustles where heard in the bush, "I shall tell you later, right now, when the glass figures come out, shout Golden Arrow, you shall get unlimited arrows," The unicorn explained.  
  
Five glass figures jumped out the bushed, "Golden Arrow!" I shouted, my staff turned into a bow, the red spiral turned into an arrow, I shot it at the closest glass figure it exploded, another arrow appeared in my hand again, and I kept shooting until the five of the glass figures disappeared.  
  
I put the arrow and the bow string together; it turned back to my staff.  
  
"Congratulations Sailor Gold, I'm impressed," The unicorn said.  
  
I stepped forward, "How come I just did what I practically did in my dream?" I asked him.  
  
"You are a Sailor Senshi, you are the Guardian of Age, once you find all the Age seeds, the Past seed, the Present seed and the Future seed, in your dream you saw the present of the Future seed, that will be the first seed you will find," The unicorn explained.  
  
"But how am I supposed to find the seeds?" I asked.  
  
"You shall find them by taking out the person's star seed by saying, Past Emersion. If it's one of the Ages seeds, then you will need to give them a new star seed by calling Present of Gold," The unicorn replied.  
  
"Ok, what's your name by the way?" I asked him.  
  
"Shingle, just call my name when you need me, I'll come straight away, I can help you very well," Shingle said nodding; he smiled at me and disappeared.  
  
I clasped my hand around the clock on my staff and I turned back to Yanyan, I sighed and picked up my bag and carried on walking home, I sighed trying to think of a good excuse for my mum to believe.  
  
I unlocked my front door and opened it cautiously, I peered in.  
  
"Hello?" I said, my voice echoed in the hallway, curiously, I entered my house closing the door slightly, I put my bag on the floor and kicked my shoes in a corner cautiously, my clock necklace felt cold against my neck.  
  
I walked past the door to the living room, pausing, I looked into the room from the doorway.  
  
"Is that you Yanyan?" A voice said behind me surprising me, I jumped and hit my head off the frame.  
  
I turned around, it was Erika, "Hello Erika, don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!" I said.  
  
"Sorry, it was funny though, if you don't stop growing, you won't fit in here!" Erika joked laughing.  
  
"Where's mum anyway?" I asked her twirling a strand of hair.  
  
"Shopping," Erika answered, I went into the hall and she followed me, she scowled at me, "Yanyan! Put away your shoes properly!"  
  
"Haha, I'm going upstairs," I said, I picked up my bag and ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut before she could interfere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat in my bedroom twirling my hair around my finger trying to figure out the maths question, I heard a scream outside, I stood up knocking my chair over and ran over to the window in a flash, I flung it open and climbed out and leaned over my small balcony peering into the darkness, I saw the glass figures.  
  
"Not again," I groaned, Golden Age Power, Make Up!" I said.  
  
I threw the pen in the air; it started to spin glowing red.  
  
I reached up and grabbed the pen drawing a golden circle above my head, some golden liquid showers around me creating my fuku, I had gold glove endings, a golden skirt, I had some gold high heels on, the ribbons on my high heels criss-crossed up my leg ending just above my knee, a red ribbon appeared on my back, and one on my chest.  
  
My hair fanned out automatically showing my gold heart earrings, at the roots of my black hair, it turns gold and wraps itself into a French plait, my pen was now spinning automatically above my head, I reach up and spread my arms apart and the pen grows into a staff with a clock at the top, it's gold with a red spiral reaching to the top.  
  
I sighed ad tugged at my skirt, I climbed over the ledge and balanced on the balcony fence, carefully I jumped off it and landed on the grass, I stood up straight again.  
  
"Great, Shingle didn't tell me how to call on him," I muttered under my breath, I started to run towards the scream.  
  
My clock on the staff started to glow; I jumped into a crowd of trees at the front of the woods entrance.  
  
I let go of my staff, I raised my hands guiding the staff up, it shone brightly, I shielded my eyes, Shingle appeared in front of me.  
  
"Sorry Sailor Gold, I forgot here," Shingle tossed his head high, a necklace fell onto the ground, I brushed aside the leaves and picked it up, he explained, "Every time you want to call me just by running your hand against this golden part and say Shingle, come to my aid, ok?"  
  
"I suppose so," I grumbled.  
  
"Hurry up then! We have someone to save!" Shingle said taking off flapping his wings, I ran underneath him.  
  
"By the way Shingle, what are those glass figures called?" I asked him as I ran.  
  
"They are called Zenakus," Shingle replied.  
  
Shingle flew in front of me and yelled, "Here!"  
  
I sprinted towards Shingle, about 20 Zenakus were there.  
  
"Oh man, this is so unfair! 20 against 1!" I whined.  
  
"Shut up and attack!" Shingle snapped.  
  
I sighed and obeyed, "Golden Shower!" I shouted, a shower of gold shot from my staff and froze some of the Zenakus.  
  
"Glass Freeze!" A Zenaku shouted behind me, it froze me completely, I couldn't move.  
  
"Shingle help me!" I screamed.  
  
Shingle flew above my head, "How?!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh great, thanks Shingle," I said sarcastically, I changed my tone and screamed, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"  
  
"Oh good point," Shingle said thoughtfully, he flew higher and tucking his wings back, he plummeted to the Zenaku which had frozen me, like a bird, his horn killed the Zenaku, it shattered.  
  
The glass around me faded, "Thanks Shingle," I said, I shouted "Golden Tiara Target!" I flung my tiara at a bunch of Zenakus.  
  
"Where do we go now?!" I asked Shingle wildly, we both had defeated the Zenakus.  
  
"Use this!" Shingle said, he tossed his head high, a watch fell on the ground, I picked it up.  
  
"What's this?" I asked him.  
  
"It's a device so you can find the Age seeds that you need," Shingle explained patiently.  
  
I nodded, and yawned as I pressed a button on my watch, a little aerial came out, I said in a very sarcastic voice, "Aw, isn't it cute!"  
  
Shingle decided to ignore me, I scowled at him, my aerial didn't react, Shingle sighed.  
  
"I guess, that's all for today then," he said sadly.  
  
I looked at him and grinned, he disappeared again and I walked slowly home in my fuku.  
  
I jumped back up into my balcony and clasped my hand around my clock on my staff, I turned back to my normal form, I collapsed into bed without bothering to get change.  
  
First chapter! Hope it's ok and good enough, please please R/R it would make me very happy! 


End file.
